Snow Sports!
by Molten-Ashes
Summary: Jazz, Prowl and Winter Sports... Sideswipe has his camera at the ready!


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

Please R&R

(Yeah, this is just something I whipped up to try and get past a little hitch in my other writing, this was inspired by all the snow that had fallen in my usual weekend haunt, Breamar, 6 inches of the white stuff and it was still falling when I left! Anyway Hope you enjoy this!)

* * *

It had been snowing heavily for weeks, the result of another of Megatron's failed world domination campaigns as the planet earth tried to get itself back in shape.

This was probably the reason why he was currently on a hill and holding a rounded off rectangular bit of metal still while strapping his pedes to it. Jazz was bouncing in anticipation beside him, the two slimmer rectangles strapped firmly to his pedes as he dug the poles into the snow, sliding his pedes backwards and forwards as the snow beneath the saboteur's skis was smoothed into compact ice.

"How did you talk me into this Jazz?" Prowl asked giving his doorwings a frustrated flap, both graceful appendages covered in what could only be described as giant mitten like gloves, knitted by Wheeljack himself to prevent the sensors and neural relays from freezing in the chilly wind. The most embarrassing thing about them was that they had letters incorporated onto them, and they matched with Bluestreak and Smokescreen's own 'doorwing mittens'. It was humiliating to have 'I'm One of The Datsun Trine' plastered across the planes of his doorwings in bright crimson every time he put on the troublesome 'mittens' just to take a walk outside. The worst thing was that Smokescreen and Bluestreak actually adored their 'mittens' and had been making good use of them since they had recieved them, the slaggers.

Wheeljack was still avoiding him, which was a good thing because the first thing that Prowl was going to do when he caught that blasted Engineer, he was going to snap and burn his knitting needles.

"Cuz you love me" Jazz replied dangling the giant ski poles from their strap and making sure his visor was attached tightly to his helm "Goggles down"

"This is so humiliating" Prowl grumbled as he snapped down the bright red goggles to make sure his optics stayed clear from the snow that would be kicked up

"You lost the bet, take it like a mech" Jazz said reaching over to his friend and attaching a small camera to the side of a goggle "Anyway you kinda set yourself up when you said Optimus would rather dance in a tutu than drink Sideswipe's home-made Energon shots. And anyway it's not so bad, you could be in Blurr's pedes"

"Remind me never to make bets when I'm over-charged" the SIC grumbled as he gave a little hop so that he was pointing downhill, spreading his arms and doorwings for balance, giving a sympathetic cringe as the speedy bot was mentioned, remembering he was still running supersonic on the spot after the twins had caught him using a tub of industrial strength glue and had dumped him into a giant ice crater that they had dug. The poor bot had literally been running on the same patch of ice for nearly two joors adamant that he would get somewhere soon. It didn't really help that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe would throw down cold water to keep the ice from melting under Blurr's pedes when he ran "Come on then, let's get this over with, I have paper work to do."

"Patience my padawan" Jazz said sagely as he shuffled closer to the edge of the hill before shouting down the slope to where nearly three quarters of the ARK stood watching at the bottom "Hey Sideswipe you got the camera ready?"

"You suck and stop making movie references, it's beyond sad that you can even quote them" Prowl grumbled narrowing his optics from behind his custom, Wheeljack made, goggles as the Red half of the devious twins held up another camcorder and replied with a gleeful shout

"Ready when you are mechs!"

Prowl's lip-plates turned upside-down in a frown as Jazz braced himself half crouching "This isn't a race" he almost pouted

"No, but it will be more interesting" Jazz grinned as Ironhide aimed a cannon skywards "Anyway bets were to see how long we could stay standing"

"On your marks!" came the rust red mech's booming voice

"Very well" Prowl said with a smirk "Prepare to lose Jazz"

"Get set!

"Ha! That'll be the day!" Jazz replied as Prowl crouched ready to jump start his decent.

"Go!" Ironhide's cannon boomed as it released a shot of orange energy into the sky

"Primus help me I'm going to die" Prowl muttered as he finally slid over the edge of the starting ramp.

* * *

A/N: Yep ending is yours people! They could be really good or really bad! or they could crash and do that cartoon giant snowball thing! Blurr could get out of his Ice Prison! Well maybe... XD


End file.
